


ice in my veins

by villainelffangirl



Category: The Huntsman (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainelffangirl/pseuds/villainelffangirl
Summary: You the reader is Queen Freya's personal handmaiden. You are secretly inlove with the queen.One night she accuses you of the crime of "being in love" and you must convince her that love and pleasure are two separate things.





	ice in my veins

I watched her from a distance. The object of my affection. Queen Freya. To her I was basically invisible, unless she needed something of course. I watched her as she sat by her cradle made of ice. Sadness clear in her eyes. No one knew for certain why she was so cruel and cold.  
When I was a child her soldiers came to my village, murdered my family and took the children of my village to her castle to become her huntsmen. It wasn't too long for the soldiers to realise that I would never have the makings of a huntsman. Instead of killing me on sight I was spared and made into handmaid to serve Freya directly. As I grew older my feelings towards Freya grew stronger.  
"I know you are standing there", Freya said, continuing to face away from me. "I require your assistance". She stood to face me. "I have a new batch of children arriving this evening and I need to dress accordingly".  
"Yes my queen", I curtsied and followed behind her until we made it to her chambers. Once inside I got to work. First I removed her fur shall relieving the plain yet elegant silver dress beneath. She turned her back and grabbed her hair pulling it out of my in order for me to undo the many buttons down her spine. My hands shook as I slowly undid every button, exposing me to her flawless ivory skin. My mouth felt cry as I undid the final button, pushing the straps down her shoulders. Freya stepped out of her dress then turned to face me. I struggled to keep my eyes off of her as I reached for a black dress embroidered with silver thread. I knelt in front of her holding the dress open as she stepped inside. I glanced at her legs, my (E/C) eyes moving upwards as I stood slowly, pulling the dress upwards along her slender yet slightly toned body. After she placed her arms in the sleeves I quickly turned around trying to calm myself down, hoping to dull the redness in my cheeks. I reached for a silver cape. I turned and draped the cape over around her back and attached it to her shoulders. I went to reach for her hairbrush when her hand stopped me.  
"That will be all.. I will call for you if needed". I bowed my head and left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night I snuck out of the castle grounds and made my way towards the hot springs. I bought with me an old rag to use as a towel. I removed my apron and stripped out of my worn out brown dress. Kicked off my flats and stepped into the hot spring. I sighed in relief as the hot water soothed my aching muscles. I lent back and closed my eyes, my mind filled with the image of Freya. The way her skin felt against my hands when I helped her out of her dress. I pictured her ice cold, pale, flawless body and imagined how it would feel pressed against my warm, (S/C) body. I ran my hands gently over my body. One hand reached up to massage my chest while the other reached down to explore my opening. I found my clit and slowly started to rub my fingers over it gently in a circular motion. I through my head back softly moaning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unknown to the reader, up in the trees an owl made of ice and snow was watching

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I rubbed myself slightly harder and faster. The water splashed against the rocky edges of the spring. My body jolted as I let out a long loud moan. I lay back panting, trying hard as I could to stop myself from dosing off.  
Once I was fully recovered I dried my (H/C) hair and (S/C) skin off and dressed, hurrying back to the servants quarters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning I awoke to a guard telling me that the queen required my services as soon as possible. I dressed quickly and made my way towards the queens chambers. I knocked on her door and waited for an answer.  
"Come in", she ordered. I entered her chamber to find her standing at the edge of her bed. The way she looked at me gave me chills. Her gaze felt colder then usual. She was looking through me like I wasn't even there. I stood by the door waiting for my orders but she just stood there.  
"My queen?........." I stepped closer waving my hand in front of her face. Out of no where she back handed me across the face, causing me to be thrown to the floor.  
"You have broken the laws of my kingdom. You know very well that love is forbidden". I looked up ather in confusion. "I saw you in the hot springs. Who were you waiting for?" She wrapped her hand around my throat, lifting me to my feet. Her hand was so cold it burned my skin. My body shivered violently. I felt like I was about to turn to ice. My lips started to turn blue.  
"Tell me now", her voice was eerily calm.  
"No my queen", I stammered.  
"Lair",she hissed. Her grip tightened. "Tell. Me. The.Truth".  
"I am not lying. I swear", I whimpered, "I went there to be alone. I swear", Her grip loosened. "I love no one", I lied. "I just wanted to feel something. Anything. Pleasure and love are two separate things".  
"Pleasure leads to love", she shoved me against the wall and stepped away.  
"Not always my queen. You can have one without the other", I tried to reason. Hoping desperately that she would believe me.  
"If that's the case", Freya started to loosen the ribbons at the front of her dress. "Then prove it".  
"How my queen?" I asked puzzled. She finished untying her dress and slipped it to the floor. She stood in front of me. Nearly her entire body exposed to me. Her only covering was a pair of small white panties.  
"Pleasure me", she sat down on the edge of her bed. "If you can prove to me that one can feel pleasure without love I won't lock you away for the rest of your miserable. Pathetic,life. Or worse", she sneered. I walked to the edge of the bed where she stood and knelt in front of her. I gently pushed her knees apart and kissed her inner thigh. I reached up and grabbed the sides of her panties, sliding them down her slender legs. I was so nervous. I had always dreamed of this moment, but now that it was here I was scared that I would not be good enough to satisfy her. Especially now that my life was on the line. Nervously I reached forwards and lightly ran my thumb over her opening. She grabbed the back of my head and pulled me closer to her waiting womanhood. I buried my face in her crotch running my tongue over her clit. I felt her body jolt in shock. I took this as a cue that I was doing the right thing. I reached up and slid a single finger into her moist vagina while I licked and sucked her clit. I sucked and licked her while slowly pumping a finger in and out of her. After a while I added a second finger. I felt her grab the back of my head tightly urging me on. I pumped my fingers faster and deeper. She draped her legs over my shoulders pulling at my hair. I added a third finger and it through her over the edge. Her grip on my hair tightened as she screamed out in pleasure. Freya lay back panting, releasing me from her grip.  
As I started to stand she grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled me onto the bed with her.  
"You are not finished". She pinned me beneath her, attacking my lips with hers. I reached up and cupped her breast, massaging her nipple with my thumb. She gasped. I used this opportunity to slide my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance. She pulled away and started to pull my dress up over my body leaving me in just my underwear and a scrap of fabric wrapped around my breasts. Freya started kissing down my throat stopping at my collar bone. I moaned loudly when she bit down hard onto my collar bone, tearing the fabric scrap from my chest with her hands. I gasped when I felt her hand slide into my undergarments and caress my womanhood. She lightly started to b=rub my clit in a circular motion. In one swift motion she tore my underwear off my body, throwing them to the floor. I lent up in an attempt to kiss her again only to be pushed back down and pinned to the bed with one hand. For such a slender woman she was very strong. I shivered at the touch of her icy skin. She straddled my waist. She took my breath away.  
Her hand cupped my womanhood causing me to gasp. She carelessly pushed her fingers into me roughly, stretching me open. She pushed her fingers in and out of me hand and deep. Freya was not gentle.  
"I guess you were right", she said pushing her fingers even deeper into me, causing a small amount of pain. "You can experience pleasure without love". Her words stung causing my heart to ache. I kept a brave face on and nodded pretended to agree.  
"Y y yyesss my queen", I screamed out as Freya continued to pump her fingers in and out of me mercilessly. The queen ripped her fingers out of me and hoisted one of my legs over her shoulder. She lowered her womanhood onto mine and started grinding. Her cliterus rubbing up against mine. Freya moved her hips painfully slow. So slow that I pushed my hips harder against hers and tried to grind against her faster. She reacted quickly wrapping her hand tightly around my throat and squeezed hard, forcing me to stop. I gasped for air and stilled my hips. The queens grinding started to speed up as her moans got louder. My head started to spin from lack of air. Our bodies both trembled as we came at the same time. The queen released my throat, rolled off me panting. Despite being in a cold room my body felt hot. I resisted the urge to rub my fingers through her white hair as it was draped across the bed beside me.  
"You will continue on with all your old chores but as soon as I request it you are to drop whatever you are doing and come straight here", she ordered climbing out of the bed. My body felt weak as I sat up to watch her. Freya bent down and gathered my dress up in her hands. She turned and through the dress at me. "Get dressed and leave", she ordered. I quickly slipped the dress back over my body, not bothering to grab the remainders of my undergarments. As I reached for the door the queen grabbed my wrist, tightly.  
"You are also bared from sleeping with anyone else", she ordered. "Is that understood?" I quickly nodded. She released my arm and pushed me through the door.  
I walked towards my quarters, tears threatening to spill. I always wanted to be with Freya, but not like this. Her touch wasn't gentle, nor her kiss loving. I rubbed the frost burnt skin around my throat, allowing the tears to finally fall. My only hope was for her heart to one day thaw.


End file.
